Always is not Forever
by IN and IT
Summary: Bella was around before Edward was a vampire but when Edward goes off to fight in the war, Bella has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked around; the small hall usually used for the school was now decorated for the dance. Across the room from me was a long table covered in a slightly off white lacy table cloth. The table was already overcrowded with food the woman of the town had spent the majority of the day cooking, there were cakes layered professionally with brightly coloured icing and decorations, there were small trays of fruit that had been freshly picked from the town fruit garden, the bowl of pink coloured punch sat at the end of the table with a silver ladle sitting on the edge of the bowl and a stack of glass cups sitting next to it. The hall now contained a small wooden stage just big enough for the band that would perform. Around the outside of the hall tables and chairs were placed all covered in a similar material to the table cloth. I heard the creak of the large wooden doors opening and turned around to see my mother trying to fit a large basket full of plates and cutlery through only having one door open I ran over to her and pushed the other door open. My mother walked straight over to one of the tables and put the basket down with a sigh. She wiped the stray brown hairs that fell over her face behind her ear and looked at me.

"Isabella, come over here and put these plates on the tables." she said, unloading the plates from the basket. I took a pile of plates and started spreading them out over the tables that sat around the hall.

"What's the time?" I yelled over my shoulder as I finished putting the last plate down. I turned around and watched as my mother took a gold pocket watch out of her bag and flicked it open.

"Five O'clock." She said shutting the pocket watch and putting it back in her bag. Five O'clock, wait wasn't Edward meant to pick me up at Six.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." I yelled as I rushed out of the hall slamming the doors open and almost knocking my father over on the way. I ran down the road till I reached our house, a small white fence encircled the property with a gate I pushed the gate open with a creak and rushed into the house. I bounded up the stairs taking them two at a time until I reached the top and ran straight into my room. I pulled the doors of my wardrobe open and flipped through the dresses until I found the one I was looking for. The dress was a deep green colour with a white trimming around the collar and sleeves, the dress reached the floor and whenever I spun around in it, it splayed out like a fan. I pulled the dress I was wearing off and hung it over my bed rail then slid the green dress over my head I did up the buttons then looked at myself in the mirror the dress fitted perfectly, I had bought it especially for this ball. I went and sat down at my vanity and took my hair brush out of the drawer I brushed my long brown hair up into a neat bun that sat so you could just see it from the front. I walked back over to my wardrobe and looked through it trying to find my shoes but I couldn't. I knelt down on the floor to have a look if my shoes were under my bed and sure enough they were I stuck my hand out trying to grab them but couldn't so I slid slightly further under my bed.

"Um Bella?" I grabbed the shoes then slid out from under the bed knocking my head on the way.

"Yes, Mother." I said holding my hand up to my forehead where I was pretty sure I bruise would form soon.

"Edward is here." She said helping me up off the floor. I straightened out my dress then pulled my shoes on.

"How do I look?" I said doing a little twirl on the spot.

"Beautiful Bella, now hurry up Edward is waiting for you downstairs." I took one last look in the mirror then walked down the stairs.

**A/N: Hope You like it please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We entered the hall, the hall looked amazing after my mother had finished with it and now with the people twirling around and dancing in dresses of all colours. The band stood now on the stage playing lovely up beat music that suited the occasion very well. The room was crowded and through all of the people I could just see my best friend Lily. Lily came running through the crowd and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Happy birthday Bella." She said, finally letting go of me. She took a step back and glared at Edward then skipped off her skirt to meet Tom at the entrance. Edward led me to the centre of the room and a small circle formed around us.

"May I have this Dance?" Edward said offering me his hand, and doing a small bow.

"Certainly" I said taking his hand and doing a little curtsy holding up one side of my dress. I took a step forward and he put his hand around my side and I put my hand on his shoulder. The band started to play a three step waltz and Edward started spinning me around the dance floor. I closed my eyes in contentment and let Edward lead me around the dance floor twirling and swaying.

"Edward." I looked around and saw Edward's father standing at the other side of the hall. Edward lent down so his mouth was by my ear and whispered.

"Just ignore them and they might go away." I giggled at that.

"Edward." I saw a hand on Edward's shoulder spin him around.

"Come on Edward we have to go." His father said leading him away.

"I have to tell her though." Edward said quickly spinning around and running back to me.

"Bella." He said, "I should have told you before, but I'm going away."

"Why?" I asked watching his face.

"I'm going to fight for America in the war." He said his facing turning suddenly very serious.

"But you can't, what if you don't come back?" I said.

"Just remember Bella, I'll always love you, always." He turned to leave.

"Promise you will be back." I whispered, grabbing hold of his hand so he was facing me. The tears streamed down my face cooling the skin. He put his hand under my chin and raised my face up so I was looking him in his twinkling green eyes.

"I promise." he whispered.

"Edward, Hurry up!" his father yelled motioning for him to come. He turned around and ran off. He was gone.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please Review.**

**Evie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters.**

**Chapter 3 (Two Weeks Later)**

The morning was clear and the sun was bright when I woke up. I could hear the playful chirps of the small birds outside my window and the almost silent cry of the owl that still dared to be out in the hours of sunlight. I sat up slowly in bed not wanting to trigger any more pains. I got off my bed and went over to my wardrobe. And then I felt it the pain in my stomach, it was everything I could do not to cry out in agony. I doubled over on the floor crying and wrapping my arms around my stomach. The pains only lasted a small while. I stood up off the floor and quickly got dressed in a white blouse and blue plaid skirt; I tied my hair up in a ponytail then crept down the stairs and out of the house. I walked down the street looking around at the beautifully coloured trees and the flowers that bloomed beneath them. When I got to the doctors house I walked up the steps slowly, I reached for the door knocker but pulled my hand back, what if my fears where true what would my mother say. I reached for the knocker a second time and banged it down on the door three times. I heard somebody shuffling around in the house then the door opened.

"Isabella, what can I help you with?" He said beckoning for me to come in.

"I'm sorry to come calling so early but I wanted to come alone and I knew that wouldn't happen any later." I said.

"Oh, that's perfectly alright, now what can I do you for?" he asked.

"I've been having horrible stomach pains far the past week and been vomiting."

"Well, Isabella just from the sounds of it I'd say you are pregnant but I …" he trailed off when he saw my face. I knew it was true, I knew it was Edwards's child and I also knew that my parents would kill me if they found out.

"Dr. Martin, could you please keep this a secret? My parents can't know." I said. Dr. Martin looked at me for a second and I did my best to put on a sad face.

"Okay Isabella, but they are going to find out eventually and they will be madder at the fact that you didn't tell them, and don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you." I said then quickly ran off down the street to get back to the house before my parents woke up. I opened the door slowly flinching at the creaking noise.

"Bella?" I heard my Mother yell out. I quickly shut the door and walked over to sit on the sofa and opened a book when I heard my mother coming down the stairs.

"yes." I said looking up from the book.

"Um, Bella you do realise that book is upside down." I looked down at the book, whoops hadn't thought about that.

"Where have you been Bella? My mother asked coming and sitting down next to me.

"Um, I was, um out with Lily getting breakfast." I said.

"At six O'clock on a Saturday, I don't think so, tell me the truth." My mother stared me down until I was almost cowering behind a pillow.

"Isabella, you tell me the truth or so help Me." she said raising her voice from the previous whisper.

"Fine, fine" I said putting my hands up.

"Well, it's kind of like this." I said taking deep breaths this was the moment that decided whether my mother hated it or was happy for me; it just depended on how I worded it.

"You know how Edward left, well the night before that remember I went out with him well…" I wasn't sure I was wording this very well.

"Well let's just say I went to Dr. Martin this morning and…" I stopped taking a deep breath.

"Carry on." My mother said staring at me intently.

"Well, I'm, I'm well, I'm" I stuttered.

"Isabella!" my mother shouted.

"I'm pregnant." I said as quickly as I could.

"What?" my mother looked confused.

"I'm pregnant." I sighed, I knew she was going to find out one way or another and it was probably best that I just told her now.

"Isabella, I am disappointed in you." She said drooping her head.

"But, but." I said.

"Just go to your room Bella, I've got to have a word with your father." I walked slowly and deliberately up to my room then slammed the door as hard as I could behind me. Stupid Edward, stupid war, stupid, stupid, stupid.

**A/N: Hope you like it, please tell me what you think. And I'd like to give a special thanks to my editor wingedskywire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters**

**Chapter 4**

I slumped down on my bed throwing my shoes at the wall and pulling the ribbon roughly out of my hair. I buried my face in my pillow and started to cry the tears soaking into the pillow.

"Bella, darling." My mother stood at the door.

"Go away." I screamed picking a book up off my night desk and throwing it at her. I buried my head back in the pillow and listened for the door to shut. I heard my mother sigh then the door creak shut. I stood up and walked over to my vanity and pulled a small silver box out of the drawer. I opened the box and took the small locket out, it was a small golden heart shaped locket that could open and inside was a picture my mother had taken of me and Edward on my seventeenth birthday. I looked the photo over a couple of times before I ripped it into tiny pieces and threw it on the floor. My father came barging through the door.

"Get out Bella." He yelled. "Pack your bags and get out of my house."

"Charles." My mother said standing in my doorway in front of my father, "Just leave her be she's going through enough as it is."

"Get out of my way." He yelled pushing past my mother into my room. "She is a disgrace to this family and I will not allow her to live in my house one second longer." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my room and down the stairs to the front door and pushed me outside.

"Go away and never come back." He yelled slamming the door. Tears started to fall from my eyes and cloud up my vision. I walked down the path in the direction of Lily's house. I reached Lily's house and knocked on the front door.

"Are you okay Bella" Lily said opening the door.

"Lily, can I please stay here for a little while my um my father kicked me out." the tears started to come harder.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh Bella darling what's wrong?" Lily's mum came and grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled me into the house.

"Mrs Carter I was wondering if I would be able to stay at your house for a while." I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Of course Bella you know we'd be happy to have you." She said sitting me down on the sofa then walking into the kitchen. I could smell the sweet buttery essence of fresh made muffins in the kitchen when Mrs Carter came back into the room and handed me and Lily a muffin each.

"Thank you." I said savouring the sweet hot taste of the muffin in my mouth.

"Um, Bella do you want to come up to my room?" Lily said. Motioning with her hand for me to follow her, we walked down the long corridor to Lily's room. I shut the door behind me and sat down next to Lily on her bed.

"Are you serious?" Lily said inspecting my stomach.

"It's only three weeks Lily, there's no bump." I said.

"So it's Edward's child then." She said looking at me funnily.

"Yes it is and don't look at me like that." Lily and I sat on her bed just talking for hours before we heard my mother at the door.

"What does she want?" I said scowling.

**A/N: hope you like it please review to fuel my need to write. **

**-Evie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (8Weeks later)**

Bella sat up in bed suddenly very awake. She could hear the shouts of the few military men that had been left to defend the town. Lily and Doc. Martin ran into the room, Doc. Martin was holding a gun tightly in his hand. Lily ran over to the window and opened the blinds slightly. The men had no chance they were outnumbered at least ten to one the only chance for the town was to evacuate while the invading soldiers were still coming into the town.

"Lily, help her." Doc. Martin yelled when he saw Bella slip off her bed and clumsily start to walk towards the window where Lily was. Lily stood up and helped Bella to the window so she might get a last view of the town before they left.

"Is the buckboard out the back?" Lily asked Doc. Martin once Bella was crouched by the window leaning on the window sill.

"Should be," Doc. Martin mumbled concentrating on loading his rifle. Lily stood up and ran outside to check the horses hitched to the buckboard. Doc. Martin finished loading his rifle and took up a position by the window next to Bella with his rifle pointing out into the street. Lily came back into the room.

"It's all ready Doc." She said helping Bella up. Lily led Bella out into the dark alley way to the buckboard. Lily had prepared a bed on the back of the buckboard for Bella to lie on. Bella climbed onto the bed with the help of Lily and lay on her back. Lily went inside then came running out with Doc. Martin.

"Stay low girls," Doc. Martin said, "they're here." He said referring to the invading soldiers. Lily climbed onto the back of the buckboard with Bella and Doc. Martin climbed onto the seat. Doc. Martin flicked the reins and gave a small yell and the horses started off in a canter. Lily leant against the side of the buckboard and looked at Bella.

"You're going to be alright Bella." She said. The shots started up soon just as they were nearing the edge of the town, the soldiers had cornered them coming in from both sides of town. Doc. Martin turned the buckboard and headed back in the direction they had come. Foot and horse soldiers started to storm the town setting buildings ablaze and trampling all the live stock. The sounds of shots echoed trough Lily's head as she tried to block them out. she could see the soldiers getting closer to them, there was almost no chance now.

"Lily," Doc. Martin said holding his rifle out for Lily to take. Lily took the rifle then looked back down the street she took aim on the soldier closest to the buckboard and fired the bullet whistled through the air and struck the man in the shoulder. More bullets echoed and then Bella screamed. Lily looked down at her and saw blood starting to seep through her dress, the bullet had struck her just under her collar bone ad she was having trouble breathing.

"Doc. She's hit." Lily yelled. Doc. Martin turned a sharp corner then jumped off the buckboard. They had come to a stop in the road but if they went through the general store they would get in to the forest and might have a chance. Lily helped Doc. Martin lift Bella from the buckboard then opened the door so he could carry her into the general store. Lily followed Doc. Martin through the general store and into the forest.

**A/N: this is the new chapter 5 because the other one was really bad, sorry it's so short but I hope you like it.**

**-Evie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if I did Bella would be dead already but this story is for my friends so yeah (but you never know I might change my mind)**

I wondered further into the forest, I could hear Bella's screams piercing the airy forest and couldn't help but want to be away from her. I looked around the forest the trees were a deathly pale even though they bloomed like freshly watered flowers, with amazing colours of green. I smiled; I could see a small bird sitting in a tree cleaning itself obsessively. I winced, scrunching my eyes as another scream pierced through the jungle. I could feel my nerves building, with the racket Bella was putting up the soldiers were sure to be onto us soon, and then it would be too late.

"Lily," I heard the doctor call through the thick forest. I started my way back to the buck board, picking my way through the thick under bush.

"Yes, doc." I said when I finally reached the buckboard, just in time to hear Bella let off another blood curdling cry. I held my hands to my ears missing the peacefulness of the forest.

"I need you to fetch me some vines and some large leaves, o and some berries or fruit if you can find any." The doctor said.

"Well, sure, but what..." Bella's screams were becoming more like a siren than cries of pain. I just looked at the doc thankful I had to scouting for stuff and dashed off into the forest. I still had the knife I had taken before when I had left the buckboard before, tucked into my boot. I pulled the knife out pulling it from its cover when I came across a bunch of thick vines and began sowing away at them. Then I heard it the loudest shout of them all and then she started to cry.

"Please doc. Please tell me they're alright." They? I rushed back to the camp trying to stuff the knife back into its cover as I ran. Reaching the camp I saw the doc holding two lifeless bundles in his arms, while Bella desperately tried to reach them.

**Author's note: hey hope you like it, this chapter is only so short because I have to have the next part as another chapter but I'm posting the next one by sunday so yea, any way please review, luv ya all my great followers **

**-XOX Evie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: geez this is really annoying, any way I don't own twilight blah blah blah.**

**Authors note: just a quick thing guys this is from a nurses point of view where Edward is fighting and then Lily's. **

"But Carlisle, he's only a boy, he's barely eighteen." I cried looking down at the wounded boy; he had enrolled in the army under a fake permit. We had reached the enemy lines and less than five minutes after the firing started two of the soldiers had marched him to the doctor's tent on a stretcher. I could see Carlisle inspecting him, the boy had a bad shoulder wound and the bullet had been wedged in between his collar bone and shoulder. Carlisle, the doctor had given him some knock out gas and was now about to make it permanent.

"Lisa," I looked up realising he had been trying to get my attention for the past minute.

"Yes," I said.

"I think the men just brought up another wounded soldier, could you go have a look." I walked out into the cold morning air, looking for the soldier. There was no one.

**Lily's POV**

"Do something." I cried, Bella was barely breathing, and the only noise I could hear was her hysterical screaming that she wanted her babies.

"What do you want me to do?" Doc. Martin said waving his hands in the air in wild gestures.

"I don't know, but you've got to do something." I yelled, stress overwhelming me. a sly but serious smile passed over his face.

"Can you go down to the river and get me a jug of water." He said.

I sprinted through the forest at breakneck speed, I'm calling it that cause that's what it was if I would've tripped I would have had a break neck fall. I shuddered as my hands touched the cold water in the river and I scooped up as much as I could carry before I sprinted back towards the camp like thing we had. Through the bushes I could see the buck board I run through ready to help Bella. There was no one there

**Authors note: hey guys I hope you like it sorry I haven't been posting lately but I haven't had much time with school and all that, so please review.**

**-Evie **


End file.
